cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
JinLo Cannonshine
-JinLo Cannonshine, dark lord of the Sith Life JinLo Cannonshine was a male Zabrak individual who served the Galactic Republic as a Republic Officer. Later in the Clone Wars, the Jedi Order sensed his strong connection to the Force and trained him in the Jedi way. Jedi Career The Jedi Council placed him under the tultege of Jedi Master Draks Natarian, and over the course of the war, the pair fought many successful battles and captured many key Separatist individuals. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi even regarded the pair as "The Impulsive Ones". Near the war's end, JinLo became a full Jedi Knight and was sent on a mission to negotiate peace terms with the neutral colonists on Raxus Prime. He passed by Korriban, and sensed a strong Dark Side nexus radiating from somewhere on Korriban. In a desperate attempt to investigate, JinLo landed his starfighter near the Valley of the Dark Lords and walked all the way to a nearby Sith Academy that has not been discovered by anyone. Fall to the Dark Side JinLo entered the academy and encountered many foes from Sith Assasins to rogue droids. He finally reached the heart of the academy and found an ancient holocron written in secret by Darth Nihilus, The Lord of Hunger in the Old Republic era, who had kept the holocron here for a centuries. JinLo soon found out the truth about the Force that it must be devoid off to feed his desire for the unlimited power and immortality, and soon he became a Wound in the Force like Darth Nihilus before him. Sith Lord A year later, when the Jedi Order was crippled and Darth Sidious's Galactic Empire ruled the galaxy for one standard year, JinLo emerged with his own army of darksiders to destroy Palpatine and Vader. He succeeded at killing Palpatine and took a Sith Apprentice named Rulan Argentspark, who was once a rogue bounty hunter expelled from the Jedi Order. In a battle on Ryloth between JinLo's new Sith Order and the Imperial fleet, it was JinLo himself who dueled Darth Vader in an all out Force-power and lightsaber combat. Vader was killed and soon after a month, the Galactic Empire was crushed. JinLo's Empire: Second Jedi Purge Five years later, JinLo hunted almost every Jedi who escaped Palpatine's Order 66 down to extinction. He killed Rosie Thermalshriek on Dathomir, killed Kento Marek on Kashyyk and took his son, Galen Marek. Power and Abilities Lightsaber skills JinLo was a skilled lightsaber duelist. he was a practitioner of form V, Djem So. Force Powers JinLo was supremely powerful at telekinesis, able to lift a small imperial gunship out of the way during the his duel with Darth Vader. He also practiced a weaker form of Force Lightning known as Force Shock. Despite his inability to use more powerful versions of Force lightning, JinLo was a master at Force Drain, the ability to use the Force to drain a living thing's life energies. Discovering...Revan!!!! At one point during the Jedi Purge, JinLo went back to Korriban and entered Naga Sadow's tomb, drawn there by a mysterious force. In the tomb, he met with Revan, who said that before the Sith Strike team could kill him at the foundry, instinctively used the Force to travel through time and found himself at Naga Sadow's tomb, where he once collected a Star Map in order to defeat Malak centuries ago. JinLo gladly accepted Revan as his master. However, when JinLo asked Revan if he's still a Jedi or not, Revan replied "I am neither Sith, nor Jedi. Now I wish to find peace to the galaxy." After that, the Jedi turned Sith Lord turned soldier turned Jedi turned renegade Jedi known as Revan, disappeared in front of JinLo's very eyes... COMING SOON Category:Captain Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Trooper Category:Class rank captain Category:Class Rank:Captain Zabrak Category:Jedi Knight Category:Sith Lord Category:Sith Warrior Category:Dark Lord of The Sith Category:Force Sensitive Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Sith Assassin